Nde! Gwenchana, Hyung
by kyurakyu
Summary: Ya, dia memang menyukai Jaehwan. Sangat mencintainya malah. Namun, Ia hanya ingin terus melihat senyum bodoh dan kalimat meyakinkan dari Jaehwan, dan tanpa sadar ia melakukannya berulang-ulang. Melakukan hal yang menyakiti namjachingu nya itu hanya demi sebuah senyum bodoh nan manis kesukaannya. BL, Yaoi! Keo! TaekwoonxJaehwan! Slight! LeoN!


Tittle: Nde! Gwenchana, Hyung~

Cast:

Jung Taekwoon (Leo), Lee Jaehwan (Ken)

Cha Hakyeon (N)

Lee Hongbin

Lee Jaegwan

Rate: T

Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Romance

Warning! OOC, Typo's, etc

 **Italic for Flashback!**

Happy Reading~~

~Keo~

 **Author POV**

 _ **Aku, hanya ingin melihatnya tersenyum dengan bodohnya sambil berkata, "Nde! Gwenchana, Hyung~"**_ **–Taekwoon**

Taekwoon menatap langit-langit kamarnya kosong. Ia hidup, tapi hatinya mati. Akal sehatnya sudah tak berfungsi sejak hari itu. Hanya kekosongan yang ia rasakan. Ia bahkan hanya merasa hidup dalam tidurnya, hidup dalam mimpi yang selama ini selalu menghiasi tidurnya.

Matanya berkedip beberapa kali, deru nafasnya mulai tak beraturan. Tubuhnya bergetar perlahan. Ia memejamkan matanya, membiarkan setetes air mata meluncur, membasahi pipinya.

Hey, meski dia seorang namja, bukan berarti ia tak boleh menangis bukan? Terkadang, seorang namja memang butuh air mata untuk sekedar mengurangi sesak di dadanya, dan itu bukan berarti ia cengeng.

~Keo~

 _"Gwenchanayo?" Taekwoon menatap khawatir namja yang kini tengah terduduk di pinggir lapangan sambil memegangi kepalanya yang pusing akibat lemparan bola tak sengaja dari Taekwoon tadi._

 _Namja yang merupakan hoobaenya itu tersenyum lebar. "Nde! Gwenchana, Sunbae~!"_

 _Dahi Taekwoon mengeryit, senyum simpul menghiasi wajah tampannya. Entah kenapa melihat senyum lebar namja di depannya, terkesan bodoh dan imut pada saat bersamaan._ _"Manis.." lirihnya. Sepertinya Taekwoon menyukai senyum itu._

 _"Jeongmalyo?" Tanya Taekwoon lagi, namja itu mulai berdiri meski masih dengan memegangi kepalanya._

 _"Nde~!"_

 _Taekwoon mengangguk paham, mengambil bola di dekat kaki namja itu "Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu_ _!_ _" Kembali pada teman-temannya yang tengah menunggunya._

 _Hyuk menghampiri Jaehwan. "Kau benar baik-baik saja?" Tanyanya khawatir, menyadarkan Jaehwan dari lamunannya._

 _Jaehwan lagi-lagi tersenyum lebar. "Gwencha_ _–_ _"_

 _ **Bruk!**_

 _"Yak!_ _Lee_ _Jaehwan!" Pekik Hyuk kencang saat ia melihat tubuh mungil sahabatnya ambruk seketika._

~Keo~

Taekwoon meremas kemeja kotak-kotak berwarna hitam putih yang dipakainya. Kemeja yang bahkan baru seminggu yang lalu ia ambil dari rumah sahabatnya, Hongbin meski hujan deras sedang mengguyur. Kemeja yang langsung ia pakai dan enggan tuk melepasnya.

~Keo~

 _"Hyung~"_

 _"Hmm?"_

 _Jaehwan tersenyum miris. Ia mulai_ _ter_ _biasa dengan sikap Taekwoon yang_ _memang sedikit_ _cuek. Tapi sikapnya itu malah membuat Jaehwan semakin mencintainya._

 _"Kemarin saat aku sedang berjalan-jalan bersama Hyuk... Aku, melihat couple shirt yang bagus."_

 _"Lalu?" Taekwoon masih_ _memainkan bola kaki di kakinya_ _._

 _"Aku membelinya!_ _Tada~~ kita memiliki kemeja yang sama_ _!" Jaehwan menyodorkan sebuah kotak_ _hitam_ _ditangannya._

 _Taekwoon melirik kotak itu sebentar, kemudian berganti pada Jaehwan yang berdiri disampingnya. "Kau tahu kan, aku tak suka hal seperti itu!"_

 _"Ah_ – _Mianhae Hyung, aku lupa.." sesal Jaehwan._

 _Taekwoon_ _mengerjap, menghentikan permainannya. Ia_ _menghela nafas_ _, sepertinya ia ingat sesuatu_ _. "Baiklah! Aku akan mengambilnya.." Jaehwan tersenyum senang mendengarnya. "Tapi tak apa kan jika aku memberikannya pada Hongbin? Kebetulan dia membutuhkan kemeja_ _hitam putih_ _untuk_ _konsep pemotretannya_ _minggu depan."_

 _Jaehwan berkedip beberapa kali. Lalu senyum lebar menghiasi wajahnya, "Nde! Gwenchana, Hyung~"_

~Keo~

Air mata kembali menetes dari pelupuk mata Taekwoon. Ia melirik figura di nakas samping ranjangnya, menampakkan foto dua orang namja disana. Bukan foto yang sesungguhnya, karna foto itu hanyalah foto editan dengan menggabungkan dua foto. Fotonya dan foto Jaehwannya.

~Keo~

 _"Hyung! Ayo kita berfoto!"_

 _"Shiroe!"_

 _Jaehwan mempoutkan bibirnya_ – _yang sejujurnya terlihat sangat imut_ – _, "Ayolah, Hyung~ Sekali saja~ Kita belum punya foto berdua sama sekali_ _sejak kita jadian 3 bulan yang lalu_ _~"_

 _"Aishh! Bukankah sudah kubilang jika aku tidak mau_ _!_ _Zaman sekarang sudah modern,_ _B_ _aby. Tinggal kau edit saja foto kita. Aku tau di handphonemu pasti banyak fotoku kan?"_

 _Jaehwan mengangguk. "Lalu, apa masalahnya?"_

 _Jaehwan menggeleng. "Tak apa bukan?"_

 _"Nde! Gwencaha, Hyung~"_

~Keo~

"Pabbo!" Rutuk Taekwoon. Setelah berhari-hari ia seperti mayat hidup, akhirnya keluar juga satu kata dari bibir tipis namja itu.

~Keo~

 _"Baby, mian. Minggu nanti tak apa kan jika kita tak jadi pergi?"_

 _Jaehwan menatap namja dihadapannya yang telah ia tunggu berjam-jam karna latian_ _sepakbola_ _._

 _"Wae?"_

 _"Kau tau kan, akhir bulan nanti aku akan bertanding, jadi aku harus berlatih lebih keras lagi, apalagi tiap weekend."_

 _"Oh, begitu.."_

 _"Tak apa?"_

 _Jaehwan mengangkat kepalanya, memamerkan senyum lebarnya. "Nde! Gwencahana, Hyung~"_

~Keo~

"Jaehwan~ah.." lirih Taekwoon, seakan memanggil pemilik dari nama itu.

~Keo~

 _"Taekwoon Hyung?"_

 _Merasa namanya dipanggil, Taekwoon menoleh, menatap tak percaya dengan siapa sosok yang memanggilnya._

 _"Jaehwan~_ _ah_ _?"_

 _"Hyung, bukankah kau latihan?"_

 _"Ah_ _–_ _ye? Hari ini kami tidak latihan karna Choi Seongsaenim tidak bisa datang makanya kami ke sini, mumpung ada waktu untuk istirahat sebelum bertanding."_

 _Jaehwan masih menatap Taekwoon, mencoba menyelidik dari mata_ _musang_ _namja itu. "Kalau begitu, aku duluan ya! Kasian Hongbin dan yang lainnya menunggu lama!" Lanjut Taekwoon karna pesanannya sudah datang. Sekaligus menghindar dari tatapan menyelidik namjachingunya. "Tak apa kan?"_

 _"Ah_ _–_ _nde! Gwenchana, Hyung~" ujarnya. Tak lupa senyuman lebar menghiasi wajah imutnya._

 _Dan Taekwoon berlalu ke meja dimana tim_ _sepakbola_ _nya_ _dan Hongbib_ _berada dengan pesanan memenuhi tangannya._

 _"Taekwoon~ah! Kau yakin Jaehwan tak masalah? Kau bahkan sudah membohonginya!"_

 _"Gwenchana~ dia selalu mengerti aku! Dia memang namjachingu terbaikku!" Bangga Taekwoon._

 _Hongbin menoleh ke arah Jaehwan yang berjalan menjauh. Namja manis itu terlihat begitu rapuh dengan balutan sweater tebal warna putihnya._

 _"Kau.. benar menyukainya kan?" Pertanyaan Hongbin membuat Taekwoon menghentikan makannya seketika. "Geuromyeon!" Jawab Taekwoon pasti._

 _Ya, dia memang menyukai Jaehwan. Sangat mencintainya malah. Entah sejak kapan. Mungkin sejak ia melihat senyum bodoh Jaehwan yang begitu manis setelah terkena lemparan bola darinya waktu itu. Bahkan ia tak akan rela melepaskan Jaehwan untuk bersama dengan namja selain dirinya. Bila ia tak mencintainya, mana mungkin ia rela mengejar bis yang Jaehwan naiki hanya untuk menyatakan cinta pada namja itu karna ia mendengar dari Hongbin bahwa_ _Ravi_ _,_ _hoobae_ _nya ingin menyatakan cinta juga pada Jaehwan. Entah kenapa sikapnya menjadi begitu dengan namjachingunya itu. Namun, sebenarnya dibalik sikap cuek serta acuh yang tanpa ia sadari selalu tercipta saat Jaehwan berada di dekatnya itu, ia hanya.. ingin terus melihat senyum bodoh dan kalimat meyakinkan dari Jaehwan, dan tanpa sadar ia melakukannya berulang-ulang. Melakukan hal yang menyakiti namjachingu nya itu hanya demi sebuah senyum bodoh nan manis kesukaannya._

~Keo~

Rasa dingin merambati tubuh Taekwoon. Perlahan mati rasa mulai menggerayangi satu persatu anggota tubuhnya. Rasanya, tubuh Taekwoon berada di awang-awang, ia mengambang, tak berpijak.

~Keo~

 _Jaehwan terburu mengganti pakaiannya. Taekwoon tiba-tiba menghubunginya, mengajaknya untuk pergi. Jelas ia langsung bergegas, ia tak mau menyia-nyiakan kesempatan langka ini._

 _"Taekwoon Hyung!" Panggil Jaehwan dengan terengah. Rupanya ia berlari tadi. Taekwoon mempoutkan bibirnya._

 _"Kau lama! Aku sampai kelelahan karna menunggumu!" Sebalnya. "Wae?" Tanya Taekwoon karna melihat Jaehwan yang bukannya menyesal, malah terkekeh._

 _"Hyung berbeda!"_

 _"Maksudmu?"_

 _"Hyung tak secuek biasanya!"_

 _Taekwoon mendengus mendengarnya. "Sudahlah, ayo kita pergi! Mumpung aku sedang free!"_

 _Jaehwan mengangguk, tersenyum imut, "Nde!"_

 _Taekwoon meraih tangan Jaehwan, menggenggamnya. "Kenapa tanganmu dingin sekali?"_

 _Jaehwan tersenyum, "Tanganku memang selalu begitu!"_

 _Taekwoon menatapnya menyelidik, "Neo gwenchana? Wajahmu pucat sekali."_

 _"Nde! Gwencahana, Hyung~!"_

 _"Taekwoon?_ _Jung_ _Taekwoon?" Panggil seseorang. Taekwoon dan Jaehwan menoleh seketika._

 _"Hya!_ _Jung_ _Taekwoon! Apa kabarmu?" Namja_ _tan_ _itu memeluk Taekwoon tiba-tiba, membuat genggaman Taekwoon dan Jaehwan terlepas._

 _"Neo nuguya?"_

 _"Aigoo~ kau jahat sekali! Melupakanku begitu saja?_ _Aku Hakyeon_ _!_ _Cha Hakyeon_ _!"_

 _Mata_ _musang_ _Taekwoon membulat, "Mwo?!_ _Hakyeon_ _?! Kapan kau pulang dari Jepang? Wahh~ kau banyak berubah rupanya!"_

 _"Aku baru tiba kemarin! Dan sekarang sedang berjalan-jalan." Taekwoon mengangguk mengerti. "Dia siapa?"_

 _"Ah ya! Dia namjachinguku!"_

 _"Ohh, namjachingumu?"_ _Hakyeon_ _memandang Jaehwan, membuatnya merasa risih karna dipandangi dari ujung rambut hingga ujung kaki. "_ _Cha Hakyeon_ _imnida! Aku mantan namjachingu Taekwoon."_

 _Jaehwan mengerjap beberapa kali. "Mantan namjachingu Taekwoon Hyung?"_

 _"Nde, kami terpaksa putus karna_ _Hakyeon_ _pindah ke Jepang setelah kelulusan Junior High School."_

 _"Taekwoon~ah! Bisakah kau temani aku jalan-jalan? Rasanya sangat membosankan jika aku sendirian~" rayu_ _Hakyeon_ _._

 _Sesak menghinggapi dada Jaehwan. Matanya memanas melihat_ _Hakyoen_ _yang bergelayut manja dilengan Taekwoon. Apakah mereka sedekat itu? Apa mereka masih saling mencintai? Ia bahkan baru 2 kali berpegangan tangan dengan Taekwoon sejak mereka berpacaran setengah tahun yang lalu, tadi dan pertama kali mereka bertemu, itupun tidak sengaja karna Taekwoon membantunya untuk berdiri._

 _"Kenapa tidak? Tak apa kan, Baby?"_

 _Jaehwan tersenyum lebar, "Nde! Gwenchana, Hyung~"_

 _Hakyeon_ _tersenyum penuh kemenangan, "Thank you, Jaehwan-ssi! Kajja, Taekwoon~ah! Kita bisa ke sekolah kita dulu untuk bernostalgia!" Ia menggandeng lengan Taekwoon, membuat Jaehwan mati-matian menahan air matanya. Taekwoon tak boleh melihatnya_ _menangis_ _, makanya ia memperlebar senyumannya demi menyembunyikan apa yang ia rasakan._

 _"Kau hati-hati di jalan, ne?" Taekwoon tersenyum, mengacak pelan rambut Jaehwan sebelum akhirnya berjalan meninggalkan Jaehwan yang berdiri menatap kepergian Taekwoon. Taekwoon terlalu menyukai senyum Jaehwan, membuatnya tanpa sadar melakukannya, lagi._

 _Kepala Jaehwan terasa berat. Sesak merambati paru-parunya. Rasanya oksigen menghilang dari udara di sekitarnya. Tanpa memedulikan tubuhnya yang lemas, Jaehwan berlari kecil, mengerahkan seluruh tenaga terakhirnya. Paling tidak ia harus memastikan sesuatu. Ia wajib menanyakannya. Agar nanti tak ada lagi rasa penasaran dihatinya._

 _"Hyung!" Panggil Jaehwan. Suaranya terdengar lirih meski ia sudah berusaha berteriak sekuat ia bisa. "Taekwoon Hyung!" Panggilnya lagi. Ia mencoba berlari sekuat tenaga mengejar Taekwoon yang hampir masuk ke dalam mobilnya._

 _"Taekwoon Hyung!" Panggil Jaehwan lagi. Nafasnya semakin terasa berat._

 _"Ah! Jaehwan~_ _ah_ _! Kenapa, hum?" Taekwoon melepaskan tangan_ _Hakyeon_ _dari lengannya, membuat namja cantik itu mendengus pelan._

 _"Aniya! Aku.. hanya ingin.. menanyakan sesuatu pada Hyung.."_

 _"Apa?"_

 _"Kau.. mencintaiku?" Jaehwan meremas_ _kemeja couple miliknya dan Taekwoon yang sengaja ia pakai tadi._

 _Taekwoon sempat terkejut sebelum akhirnya senyum manis menghiasi wajah tampannya._

 _"Geuromyeon! Aku mencintaimu, Baby!"_

 _"Syukurlah.." Jaehwan menghembuskan nafas lega._

 _"_ _Tapi_ _, kenapa kau bertanya begitu?"_

 _Jaehwan menggeleng, "Aniya.. Aku, hanya ingin memastikannya saja.." ia tersenyum lagi. Senyum lebar kesukaan Taekwoon._

 _"Ohh, arrasoe! Tapi, kau benar baik-baik saja kan? Kau tidak sedang sakit kan?" Tanya Taekwoon karna ia melihat wajah Jaehwan yang semakin pucat._

 _"Taekwoon~ah!" Panggil_ _Hakyeon_ _, membuat Taekwoon menengok ke belakang pada namja yang ia tinggalkan begitu saja. "Ppaliwa~"_

 _"Ah, ye! Aku pergi dulu ne, Baby?" Taekwoon langsung berlalu meninggalkan Jaehwan setelah mengecup singkat_ _bibir_ _Jaehwan yang_ _memucat_ _, tanpa menunggu namjachingunya itu membalas ucapannya._

 _Jaehwan meremas_ _kemejanya_ _kuat. Melihat mobil namjanya berlalu meninggalkan dirinya yang berdiri di pinggir jalan yang ramai. Air mata yang selama ini ditahannya mengalir turun._

 _"Hyung_ _–_ _hhh.. nan_ _–_ _hhh.. gwenchana_ _–_ _hhh.. ani_ _–_ _hhh ya_ _–_ _hhh.." lirih Jaehwan._

 _ **Bruk!**_

 _Tubuh Jaehwan ambruk begitu saja beserta dengan hilangnya kesadarannya_.

~Keo~

 _ **Hyung, taukah kau bahwa terkadang seorang uke lebih mudah memilih untuk mengatakan kebalikan dari yang sesungguhnya ia rasakan?**_ **–Jaehwan**

 _"Jaehwan_ _sudah lama mengidap Idiopathic Pulmonary Fibrosis. Beberapa hari yang lalu, ia kembali masuk ICU, dia koma karna keadaan paru-parunya yang semakin memburuk. Namun tadi pagi ia sadar, kondisinya membaik. Kami kira dia akan kembali seperti semula. Terlebih saat dia mendapat telpon darimu, senyumnya mengembang. Ia memohon padaku untuk diijinkan menemuimu, melupakan jadwal minum obatnya, melupakan kondisinya. Ia meyakinkanku dengan mengatakan bahwa dia baik-baik saja, dan saat itu aku tau bahwa adikku sangat mencintaimu. Aku.. tetap mengijinkannya pergi, meski aku tau bahwa dia sedang tak baik-baik saja.."_

~Keo~

Penjelasan Jaegwan –kakak Jaehwan– kembali terngiang ditelinga Taekwoon. Rasa sesak semakin menderanya. Ia membenci dirinya yang tidak menyadari keadaan Jaehwannya. Ia membenci dirinya yang selalu melakukan semua hal yang menyakiti Jaehwan hanya untuk melihat senyum bodoh nan manis milik Jaehwan. Ia, benar-benar membenci dirinya yang membiarkan Jaehwan pergi darinya.

Pandangan Taekwoon memburam. Namun senyum perlahan mengembang dibibir tipisnya.

"Taekwoon~ah!" Panik Hongbin saat melihat darah mengalir dari pergelangan tangan Taekwoon yang tersayat, menodai lantai marmer kamarnya.

"Jaehwan~ah.." racau Taekwoon.

"Taekwoon~ah! Apa yang kau lakukan?! Kau gila, hah?!" Maki namja tampan itu, ia meraih handphone disakunya, memanggil ambulans. Sebelah tangannya ia gunakan untuk menekan luka itu, mencoba sebisa mungkin membuat darahnya berhenti mengucur.

"Jaehwan~ah.." Taekwoon kembali meracau, tersenyum layaknya orang gila.

Matamusang namja itu mulai terasa berat, membuat mata sayunya semakin terlihat sayu. Meski begitu, senyum tetap menghiasi wajah tampannya. Kesadarannya mulai menghilang secara perlahan. Bahkan, Hongbin pun terlihat seperti namja yang ia rindukan di matanya.

"Taekwoon~ah!" Pekik Hongbin tiba-tiba saat melihat Taekwoon kehilangan oksigennya. Ia berlari ke balkon kamar Taekwoon, berharap ambulans telah sampai. Namun sayang, tidak ada satupun tanda-tanda ambulans yang ia panggil tadi datang.

"DAMN!" Makinya. Ia kembali berlari menghampiri Taekwoon.

"Taekwoon~ah! Gwenchana? Bertahanlah, jebal!" Pinta Hongbin saat menyadari bahwa sahabatnya sudah sekarat.

"N..de..! Gwen..cha..na.., Jae..Hwan..ah.." lirih Taekwoon dengan senyum manis terakhirnya.

 **END**

Yuhuu~~ diriku mau spam fanfic lagiii~~ hehe. Maaf ya kalo makin gaje dan gak ngefeel sedihnya. Mungkin aku kurang usaha buat fanficnya lebih menyedihkan. By the way, jan lupa buat review, favs and follow yaaa^^


End file.
